


He Looks Like Coming Home

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They deserve a sweet reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda. Stucky.





	He Looks Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write them having a sweet reunion where they weren't just coming back together because the world was ending ...

"I thought you would be back sooner," Shuri Udaku said with a tilt of her head and a curious glint in her eye. It wasn't said in a judging way, just confused, and Steve Rogers could understand the question. He had flown to Wakanda every chance he had gotten while James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes had been held in cryostasis, which wasn't as much as he wanted, but it was still at least once or twice every couple of months. He had a lot that was going on and he, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanova and Wanda Maximoff were still on the run and needed to keep their heads down.

"It took me a while to get here," Steve admitted, his fingers twitching at his side, which wasn't missed by Shuri or Wanda, who was standing at his side. "But I'm here now."

"He'll be pleased to see you," Shuri gave him a small, non-judgmental smile. "I would take you there myself, but Wanda promised to do my nails with those amazing jewels next time she was here." There was a wide grin from Wanda and Steve felt proud that the two girls had connected, even if they only saw one another occasionally. "So just follow this," Shuri slipped one of the Kimoyo Beads off her bracelets, pressing the side so that it glowed blue and then tossed it toward him.

"Thank you," Steve told her with a tilt of his head forward and Shuri nodded back, before she reached out and took Wanda's hand and the two girls were walking quickly into the towering building. Steve stood where he was for a few minutes before taking in a deep breath and looking down at the bead that was glowing and humming in his hand. He licked his lips and then turned in the direction that it seemed to be tugging, and walked.

He walked for a while.

He walked out of the city and toward the grassy hills and farms that surrounded it. He had only flown over this part of the country, and he had to admit, it was even more gorgeous up close than it looked when flying over. The air smelt so crisp and fresh and felt good against his cheeks, ruffling through his longer hair. The bead in his hand stopped humming and he looked down the hill and he saw a small house at the bottom, with a fence and a few animals surrounding it. Steve's eyes shifted over the house and to where there was a man crouching down and patting an over-excited looking dog.

Not just any man.

Bucky.

Steve felt his heart start thudding in his chest and he actually felt a little light headed. He knew that was all something that was jumbled up in his thoughts because he couldn't actually  _get_  light headed, but he couldn't help it.

Even though he hadn't been out here since Bucky had been brought out of cryostasis, he had been getting regular updates Shuri and even a couple from King T'Challa Udaka himself. And everything pointed to the fact that Shuri had managed to remove any last remnants that HYDRA had left inside Bucky's head. He had been so happy for Bucky, that he was free of whatever brain washing that was still left from HYDRA, that he could trust himself again, but at the same time, he was scared.

There were a lot of things that had happened before Bucky was 'killed' and Steve had 'died', and they were things that he had held inside him and treasured and that had helped him get by when things were hard. And one of the things that Shuri had told him was that Bucky had his memories back, which Steve had assumed on his own as well, after Bucky's comment about remembering all of his kills.

Steve was man enough to admit he was scared.

Admittedly, he'd only said that to himself and to Natasha, but he was pretty sure T'Challa could see right through him when they had spoken last week and T'Challa had told him that Seargent Barnes was asking for him and he needed to face his fears and come to Wakanda. Steve hadn't known what to respond and T'Challa hadn't given him much of a choice as he had ended their communication and left Steve in silence.

So here he was.

He slowly walked down the hill, taking his time, choosing his footsteps carefully. He lost count of how many times he swallowed hard even though there was no saliva in his mouth and his breathing felt as though it was coming out double time. He had almost reached the bottom of the hill when the dog that Bucky was patting looked up and let out a cheerful bark as it saw Steve approaching. Bucky looked up with a easy going smile and when his eyes met Steve's, his smile just grew. Steve's heart fluttered in his chest and he couldn't stop his own wide smile from returning Bucky's.

Why had he been so scared?

Bucky wasn't the same guy that he used to be.

But neither was he.

That didn't change the way that he felt about Bucky, and maybe it wouldn't change the way that Bucky felt about him.

Bucky had always been his home, the place where he belonged, the most important person to him.

That wasn't something he should be thinking about right now, but he couldn't help it.

"Steve," Bucky murmured, stepping forward to meet Steve as he approached his oldest and dearest friend.

"Bucky," Steve's voice sounded choked coming out of his throat. Bucky smile widened and he took a few more steps—covering the ground between them quickly—and Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting—at most, he had hoped for a hug. But then Bucky was crushing his lips against his and putting his hands on either side of his face to hold him securely in place. Steve was completely caught off guard and it felt as though he couldn't breathe as Bucky's soft mouth left his.

"We've got a few years to make up for," Bucky said quietly. "And I know we've got a lot to talk about, so I just wanted to get that over with before we started." Steve stared at him, blinking a few times, reveling in the warmth of Bucky's flesh hand against one side of his face and the coolness of his metal hand on the other side. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Do it again," he managed to say. Bucky smiled warmly, and leaned back in.


End file.
